Humphrey's Choice
by ShadowsOfLoneWolves
Summary: It's Humphrey's life, so it's his choice to be successful or a failure. This is anthro story, and it might not be good. I made this story in my free time I had which is small amount. Anyways back to the real summary. He's getting adopted by his teacher, because his parents died in a place crash, so now it's up to him to figure out what he will do with the opportunity.
1. Humphrey's Choice Ch1

Alright, so I was thinking about something, so it made me want to do this story. I'll update it whenever I have time, but I don't have much time. Let's just get into the story, I'm not going to use any Oc's, so it doesn't really matter to explain the characters. This story is anthro.

**Your Choice Ch. 1**

**"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will. " -Unknown**

"Humphrey. Humphrey!" Humphrey's gray head lifted from his arms that were crossed. His eyes still tired from the little nap. He looked at the teacher, as she stared at him with a hateful look.

Humphrey let out a small breathe, "Sorry Mrs. Jackson." The class laughed at him, but at the corner of the classroom he could see Kate roll her eyes. She was tired of his naps in class, because she was trying to help Humphrey pass 8th grade.

Eve, the teacher, sighed and lifted her glasses. "Alright class, including you Humphrey, we have a project to finish. We only have about 4 days to finish, but you should have it complete already." Eve walked with her high heels to her messy desk, right when she sat down the bell rang excusing everyone out of class. "Remember the project." She yelled out.

Humphrey grabbed his backpack, and slowly walked out of the door. His face was full of sadness. Everything that he was thinking was negative. "What happened to my parents." He whispered under his breathe. Humphrey placed on his hoodie, right when he opened the door.

The day was filled with plain white snow, the day was freezing. Making it -2 Degrees Celsius. He shivered as he walked out with every student. Each passing step his foot went deeper into the softened snow. While walking absentmindedly, he reached the yellow cross walk. Looking both ways he made his way to the other side.

"This is going to be a rough day." He argued with the season. Humphrey made his way into a dark alley where no snow was seen, and technically Humphrey's home. He placed his back onto the red brick wall behind him, and slipped down to his arse. Looking to his right he found an apple inside a fallen store bag.

He stretched out his hand to the bag, and took out the apple. Sniffing it, the apple was still rip, so it was just bought yesterday. "Better than nothing at all." He bit into the sweet ugly apple. While eating the apple, he turned to the outside again. Seeing the cops just right outside the alley. "Crap."

"Well well well. You're stupid enough to come back here." The cop took out his nightstick, and started tapping it against the wall. "This time we'll catch you, and if we don't we'll just keep looking for you." Humphrey was tired of running, but if he went with them they would place him into a foster home. He always ran away from them, but he needed a home. Humphrey was deciding on what to do. Run, or go with them. The choice is crucial, and needed now.

"Alright I'll go with you." He stood up from the dirty ground, and walked towards them. Placing out his cold hands they cuffed him up, and dragged him to the cop car, driving him to the nearest foster home. There he sat silent, not knowing which kind adult would take good care of him, and give the love he needed.

After passing a few streets, he found himself staring into the window's of Kate's house. "Officer, why am I here?" Humphrey asked confused, as he tilted his head to the right.

The officer smiled, and rubbed his head. "This is your new home kido." For some odd reason the officer seemed kinder to the young boy, which made him wonder in suspicion. Turning his head to the ground of the white winter snow, he let out a sigh.

"This is my best friends house," Humphrey paused, as the officer turned his head to him with a raised eyebrow. "I have special feelings for her, but I don't think she feels the same about me." The dark brown officer nodded his head, and chuckled.

"Well Humphrey," The officer whispered, as he turned his head toward Kate's door. "This is the time to get closer to her, but remember stay out of trouble. Then maybe, just maybe you'll have a chance with her." Humphrey didn't know what to say, so he started walking toward the white house, which was filled with a blanket of snow on the roof, and the lawn.

He turned his head to find the man following him to the house. Humphrey felt like he wasn't loved, but more he felt lonely. So this might be his big chance to change how he is. Finally he reached the white door, which a golden knob. He balled up his fist, and slowly knocked on the door.

Right when someone opened the door the officer had just set foot on the last step. "Hello there Humphrey and Tony. How are both of you?" A white female wolf with eyes more beautiful than a violet's color opened the door to the both males, which were out in the winter's harsh weather.

The cop, Tony, smiled at Lilly, and replied to her. "Well Lilly, Harsh weather we have. Can you get your mom please." Humphrey raised an eye brow at Tony, and crossed his arms.

Lilly politely agreed, and fetched her mother for Tony and Humphrey. A while later she arrived at the door, as she stared at Humphrey then at Tony. "What's the matter?" Officer Tony stared at Eve with a disappointed look.

Tony then spoke to Eve about what he had to say. "Eve do you know what this child has been through?" The golden wolf stood there not knowing the truth about Humphrey's past, or present.

"That he never does his work, but surprisingly is passing every class with a C, except for Art." Tony shook his head, and replied to her revealing the truth about Humphrey, which Humphrey just turned away from her.

"No Eve. Humphrey's parents were killed due to an airplane accident. We still haven't located the collision happened, but we are sure this parents are dead. This is the reason this child is barely passing his classes." Tony paused, and looked toward Humphrey, as he could see a tear rolling down his cold face. "Humphrey has been living by himself out in the streets." The golden wolf was speechless. She didn't know what to say, but she got the point.

Eve let out a sigh, and opened the door wider to allow Humphrey in the house. "I'm guessing I would have to take care of this lonely child?" She stated, and received a nod from Tony. "Alright. Come in Humphrey. First thing you have to do is take a quick shower." Humphrey slowly walked in seeing the house, and Kate on the stairs listening to the whole conversation. "Thank you Tony, we'll give you more information about him later this month. Have a nice day." Eve replied closing the door slowly.

Humphrey looked up to his teacher. "Mrs. Jackson, where's the bathroom?" Eve shook her head, and spoke to him.

"While at the house just call me anything, but that." She pointed at the stairs passed Kate. "Second door the left." Humphrey nodded his frozen head, and began walking toward the stairs. Kate then spoke to him.

"I'm sorry about your parents Humphrey." He sniffed remembering them, and spoke sadly about them.

"It's fine. It's not your fault." With the last step he found Winston at the top, which made Winston surprised.

"Humphrey! Welcome, how's your day?" He replied smiling at him.

Humphrey frowned, and opened the door to the bathroom. "It's been better Winston." This made Winston feel guilty, and apologized. "It's okay. You didn't know." He flicked the light switch revealing the entire restroom. Right after he silently closed the door, and the last thing he could think was about his family.

**This is just the first part. I'm just showing you what would Humphrey's life would be if he chose the right direction. There is a hint of what he would become in the future since he really loves to do that certain thing. Well this is the first chapter, and I'm sorry for my absence. *mumble* damn school. (This time I'm going to upload a chapter every week, and this time I promise.) **


	2. Humphrey's Choice Ch2

Humphrey's Choice Ch. 2

**"We don't get a chance to do that many things, and one should be really excellent. Because, this is our life. Life is brief, and then you die, you know? And we've all chosen to do this with our lives. So it better be damn good. It better be worth it." -Steve Jobs**

3 Years Later

Ever since Humphrey has joined Kate's family, he's been getting closer to Kate ever since. Humphrey still just doesn't have a clue in his mind if Kate really does like him more than just a friend.

As the day starts, the gray wolf continues to have dreams of his beautiful best friend Kate. Even if he wasn't adopted by this family, he would have found a way to get closer to the golden wolf, Kate.

Little did he know he was 5 minutes late to his high school class. Having a big smile on the wolf's face, he began to wake up slowly. As his eye lids opened you could see 2 magnificant blue orbs. Humphrey let's out a slow sigh, but happy he had that unique dream of his.

Taking a quick little stretch he twisted his head toward the alarm clock, sitting still on the counter. "Holy crap!" Suddenely he found himself running toward the closet getting out a pair of socks, a t-shirt, and jeans. Just before you know it he was fully dressed, but was having trouble finding his shoes.

Movement filled the room, as he tried to look for his shoes as fast as lightning. Finally after thrashing in his room he found them under his warm soft bed. Placing them on he hopped down the stairs meeting his mother, Eve, sitting down watching the t.v.

This made the young wolf confused, and decided to ask why she wasn't going to work. "Mom, why aren't you at work right now?" Eve turned her head, and smiled.

"Well why are you going to school. You still on school time?" She asked pointing at the calender. Humphrey looked toward the calender, and saw a circle mark on it, as it printed 'First Day of Summer Break'.

Humphrey felt like a fool, that was the reason his alarm clock didn't wake him. "Oh forgot about that," He replied with a nervous smile, as he scratched the back of his head. "So where's Kate?" The gray wolf asked, knowing she might be out with some friends.

Eve stood up from the soft couch, and walked over to his. "Well Humphrey, if you could just look out that window," His mother replied pointing at the window, where it revealed Kate and some of her girlfriends. (Aka friends) "You would find your safe best friend." Eve smiled, and started walking toward the couch once again.

Humphrey walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple off the fruit basket. After grabbing the red apple, he washed it in the sink with cold water. Removing the sticker off the apple, he bit into the juicy mouth-watering apple.

Staring out the window, he finally decided to go upstairs to grab his phone, since he forgot about it. Plus it's a good thing he didn't have school, since he also forgot his backpack. Arriving to his heavingly room, he slowly walked toward the computer stand where his laptop sat in place.

He flipped the lid, and type in the passcode, since it automaticly turns on. Humphrey dragged his mouse to firefox, and double clicked opening a viriaty of options. Clicking on the ip address he typed in ' '. (Made that social media up :3)

Once he pressed down enter it popped open a social media, as it revealed pictures. Scrolling down through the pictures, he regained his memory of yesterday. He got drunk yesterday with some friends, and Kate was there as well. Humphrey chuckled at the sight, but with one more scroll he jumped out his chair, hitting the back of his head on the metal bed. The hit made him knock out into pure darkness.

Kate laughed the last time, and bid her friends farewell, as they drove off into the distance. Kate didn't have a single memory about yesterday, as well with Humphrey, but she remembered one blurry picture. She shook her mind of it, knowing it couldn't be true. Hearing a large thud, and afterwards hearing a metal being smashed, she ran inside and her mother just sat there. Eve had the television on blast, which made her hear nothing, but a small clap.

It didn't really matter if she didn't hear, Kate rushed toward Humphrey's room, but before she opened the door she knocked softly. Hearing no answer she slowly opened the door. She wanted to scream, but instead covered her mouth. "Oh my god Humphrey are you alright?" She begged closing the door behind her.

Humphrey layed there unable to open his eyes, or move his body. Kate kneeled down to the gray knocked out wolf, and slowly picked up his whole body. She grunted struggling with the weight of Humphrey. He wasn't fat or anything, but she just wasn't into fitness. Finally with her last ounce of strenght she got him on top of the bed.

After picking up Humphrey, she picked up the rolling chair, and sat on it's comfortable space. Kate let out a sigh, but was happy to see Humphrey laying down looking peaceful. The golden wolf turned her head to the laptop screen, and saw the reason why he flipped out. Her eyes became wide open, as her jaw dropped, and was as pale as a ghost. It was like if she saw a ghost. The picture was of Humphrey and Kate kissing at Garth's house, and in the background Lilly and Garth where kissing ever so gently.

Seeing this, Kate turned her head back to Humphrey, and closed her mouth. Suddenely she felt kinda happy. She smacked herself, and whispered to herself. "No you idiot. Don't think about that about your best friend," The golden wolf just stared at Humphrey, which he layed there on his warm bed. "Maybe this might actually work out." Suddenely Humphrey sprung awake from his black and cold state.

His pure blue eyes scanned the room, until his blue orbs contacted with Kate's golden brown eyes. They both sat their in silence, and just stared into each others eyes. After a couple of minutes Humphrey broke the awkward silence. "Did you see that picture?" Humphrey asked pointing at the picture on the screen.

"Yup I did," Kate replied wanting to leave his room of this awkward situation. "Well I'll be going now." Humphrey agreed, as Kate left the room of her 'first kiss'. "I can't believe I had my first kiss with the person I lived with, but I do like him that way." Kate whispered under her breathe.

Humphrey tapped his head, which felt numb, and found a warm liquid substance. Pulling his hand to his muzzle he found out that the color was crimson. "Ah damn it." Humphrey slowly picked himself off his blue bed, and walked over to the restroom. Still he grabbed the back of his head trying to stop the bleeding.

Opening the handle to the bathroom, he washed out his head. The cool water gently passed through his head, and had him feel relaxed. After sitting there for a few seconds, he turned off the water, and grabbed a soft towel off the towel rack. Smushing it up on his head he tied it tightly, adding pressure.

Getting out the bathroom with the towel still tied his phone started ringing. Grabbing it he answered. "Hello?"

"Aye Humphrey. How was it last night?"

"Oh hey Salty, it was fine."

"I heard you kissed Kate for the first time."

"Well it didn't really count, since we were both drunk, and what do you mean you heard. You where there at the party."

"Yeah I know, but listen come by my house with atleast $100, so we could go to LaRonde. It's an amusment park at Montreal, Quebec. It's a 2 hour ride."

"Alright, but when are we arriving back?"

"Maybe like at 3 in the morning, since 2 hours of coming back, and a few minutes of finding a place to eat. They close at mid-night."

"Okay I'm down to go if my parents let me go."

"Cool just text me, and I'll tell you where we're going to meet."

"Kay." Humphrey hung up, and started heading down stairs. First he took off the silly towel, so he wouldn't look like an idiot, while he was talking. "Hey mom, may I go to LaRonde?"

Eve looked back at me confused. "And what is that?" She replied tilting her head to the left.

"Well it's an amussment park in Montreal, Quebec." Eve let out an 'oh' and replied with something I wasn't expecting.

"Kate is going there as well. Maybe you can drive her there as well." Humphrey nodded his head, making up a lie.

"Sure I'd be my pleasure to take your daughter to LaRonde. I'll make sure she doesn't get into trouble." After that Kate rushed down stairs ready to leave, and she spoke with Eve.

"So mom did you find my driver?" Eve just pointed at Humphrey, and Kate giggled. "Alright let's go driver." Humphrey felt a bit embarrased, but went outside.

Humphrey stood there staring at which car he should drive. "Which car would you like to drive Kate?"

Kate without hesitation replied quick. "Your car of course."

Humphrey got confused at her remark. "My car? I don't have a car." Kate giggled once again, but this time it made Humphrey comfortable.

"I guess they haven't told you." Kate raised the garage, and outside there parked was a red Audi R8, and it shinned in the sun light making it sparkle like heaven.

Humphrey fell down to his knees. "Oh my Jesus Crist." The gray shaded wolf was on the urge of tears. "You have to be kidding me, this is beautiful." Humphrey turned toward Kate, and spoke quickly. "If this is a trick I'm going to kill you."

Kate laughed at Humphrey, as she could see his eyes water with tears. "Nope not kidding, here lets go." Kate tossed Humphrey some keys, which made him sprint toward the vechiel once he caught them.

Opening the door, he sat in the chair. The chair was more comfortable than his bed, this could be his room. "You do know I'm going to paint a picture of the car right?" He asked letting Kate know. Without hesitation, Kate nodded her head, and started walking toward the car.

Turning on the engine, Kate closed the door, and quickly starting riding his new dream car. Humphrey handed Kate his phone, and told her to contact Salty. After doing so, they recieved an address, which they started heading that direction. A few minutes passed, as they continued there talk, they finally made it to there destination. "Alright let's go." They both got out the newly bright red car, and began walking toward Mooch's house.

Knocking at the door, Salty opened the door, and just before he said anything his jaw dropped. "Holy crap dude you got an Audi R8!" Humphrey nodded, as Salty, Mooch, and Shakey left the house. "Dude we're going to ride in this car."

"Alright, but Kate's taking Shotgun." They all whinned, but Humphrey sticked to Kate being in the front.

A few 15 hours later they left the amusment park. "Dude that was loads of fun, we should come back next week." Shakey expressed himself, while he was still pumped.

"Maybe, but I need to drop you guys home." Salty looked at me with an uncomfortable look, but then got the idea. "Oh yeah, before we get something to eat."

Mooch didn't even think on where to eat. "We should eat at a fast food restaurant like KFC."

"Actually I'm really craving for sme KFC, as well." Kate amited. The whole group agreed, and started heading off to the closest KFC around.

An hour passed, and now everyone is asleep in their seats, except for Kate and Humphrey. "So how was your day?" Humphrey began.

"It was fun, but I'm wondering about something."

Humphrey was curious, so he asked. "Wondering about what?"

Kate took awhile to reply, but once she did Humphrey was shocked. "Do you actually have feelings for me?"

Humphrey knew he couldn't lie, so he told the truth. "Yes I do have feelings for you, but..." His mouth closed itself, before he could speak more. Sighing he continued, "I didn't know if you'd like me the same.

Kate let out a small gorgious giggle. "We'll I have feelings for you too." Her voice was so sudicive, and comforting. "Maybe something will happen between us two some day."

Humphrey chuckled, "Well maybe, but I need to drop them off."

An hour and 47 minutes passed, and now all they need to do is get home. The clock read '2:52' so they would be home in two minutes. "We'll speak tomorrow, since I'm tired like hell right now."

Kate nodded, "Same here I agree." Driving off into the distance they arrived home, and they let out a sigh, as both of them said in unision. "Finally we're home."

Getting out the car, and locking it they walked tired to their own rooms, and fell on the bed. Not even 2 seconds passed by before they fell asleep in the warmness of there beds.

**So there you have it. The second chapter of Humphrey's Choice. It took me awhile, but I think it was worth my time. I'll start doing my other stories, as well. Also I feel in love with the video game Okami. It's a beast game on my point of view, so yeah :P. Anyways have fun, and thanks for the reviews :3. If you'd like I'd enjoy a review of the story to see how I'm doing. Have a nice day/night.**


	3. Humphrey's Choice Ch3

Humphrey's Choice Ch. 3

"Life is like a coin. You can spend it anyway you wish, but you only spend it once." -Lessan Dickson (I think that's her name :P)

The tired gray wolf layed down on his comfortable bed. His eyes were already opened, as he thought about Kate. Humphrey turned his head toward the clock, and it printed out blurry numbers. 6:38 a.m. As the sun slowly came over the horizon light covered the bedroom.

Humphrey wore a slight smile, as he thought of Kate. He didn't know how Eve would have thought about this, but he didn't really care what Eve had to say. All he knew was that he loved Kate. A slow soft knock was heard at Humphrey's door, which made him jump. He shifted his body to she side of the bed, and stood up. Step by step he got closer to the door, as he hoped it wasn't Eve. After 7 steps he arrived at the door, and he turned the cold handle slowly.

Once the whole door was open he could see it was the one he loved, Kate, but what was she doing over here at this hour. "Kate? What are you doing up this late?" Kate had a worried expression, which warned Humphrey. "What's wrong Kate?" Kate started to tear up and slammed into Humphrey. The both hit the bed, and fell on the ground, which a groan of pain.

The gray wolf turned toward the crying Kate, which made his heart sink to the black abyss. "I had a nightmare that you left my life Humphrey." Kate placed her face on his shoulder, as Humphrey stood there with a shocked expression. "Promise me Humphrey." Thr gray wolf looked down to Kate, as she studdered her answer. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid to get yourself killed."

Humphrey placed his arms around Kate's weist, and whispered to her. "I promise Kate." He pulled his head back, and looked into Kate's beautiful amber eyes. Their heads started to get closer, and closer until they finally reached each others lips. They layed there in each others arms for the rest of the remaining hours, but never fell asleep.

(15 days later)

"It's been 2 hours since the car accident on the 134 highway west of La Ronde amusment park, and we only got information of the park's reopening. The park stated that they will not be open until December the 23rd. Which means stay away from the park, until then. So that's it on today's news on channel 5." The news lady stated to the whole nation, with a serious look on her face.

Humphrey turned toward Kate, as he sighed in relief. "Good thing I cancelled the ride to La Ronde. It might have been us in that accident, and I'm not looking foward to that crash." The gray wolf stood up, and his head shifted to the window outside.

Kate stood up as well, and slightly giggled. "Well you know Humphrey, I think it was pretty smart of you to cancel out, since Mom, Dad, and Lilly aren't going to be here for a long time." Humphrey chuckled at her remark.

"And what are we gonna do for those couple of hours. Sit here watching Netflix like lazy bums?" Kate smiled, at the gray wolf's statement. She stared deeply into his eyes, which begged for something.

This made Kate a little curious. "What are you doing with your eyes." Humphrey placed his forehead on her's, and replyed in a playful sinister voice.

"I'm trying to read your mind." Humphrey chuckled, and grabbed Kate's hand. "Come on let's go upstairs, and get ready for your job interview." Both of them walked up the shinny stairs, and got to Kate's room.

Once they got to her room, Humphrey was about to leave to his room until Kate grabbed his arm. "Come inside with me I need to make sure I look remarkable." Humphrey's mind was racing around trying to find an answer, but he just agreed.

"Umm okay sure." Humphrey walked inside the room, and looked around. Her room was nice and clean, with a lovely scent that filled the room. The golden wolf opened her closet door, and began looking through trying to find something nice to wear. Humphrey closed the door silently, and locked the door, since he didn't want anyone coming in seeing Kate and him both in the same room. It would have felt awkward, and he would probably be thrown out the house.

Humphrey sat down on a chair, as he stared at the wall. Kate noticed this, and smirked. "Humphrey, how do I look in this?" He turned over to see Kate holding up a tight white shirt with some black shorts that only goes up to her knees. The gray wolf thought for a second.

"I have no idea. Try it on. Maybe I would look good on you." Kate shrugged, and started undressing. Humphrey stared in amazement on how she looked so sexy. The best thing that happened was that she took it off nice and slow. He quickly shook his head, as he yelled in his mind. 'Humphrey consentrate. You're her to help Kate, not to do something else.'

The gray wolf couldn't help, but stare at the golden wolf's perfect body. She then started by taking off her blue skinny jean, which made him feel like a perv. 'Damn it Humphrey. Snap out of it.' Humphrey fought back in his mind, as he stared at her ass.

Kate on the other hand, was enjoying every second of it. She loved to play games with Humphrey. None the less being in a two piece. He didn't drool over me, he instead tryed to look away. Everytime they would go to a pool, she would invite Humphrey in to play some sort of game.

Anyways, Kate was laughing at Humphrey, as she saw him taping his foot on the ground. "Are you nervous?" She asked, placing on her shirt.

The nervous wolf couldn't bare to say something like that to her, so he replied something different. "Yeah I'm a bit nervous, since you look beautiful with anything you wear." Kate smiled, and she blushed as well.

Taking her time Kate finally finished changing into her aperal, once she placed her shorts on slowly, making Humphrey suffer some more. "So what do you think?" Kate asked having high hopes.

"Well Kate. Let me tell you something. You look absolutly stunning. If I were lucky enough to have you. I would be the luckiest man in the whole universe." Humphrey responded getting out of the chair.

Kate blushed by his compliment, and unlocked the door. "Alright Mr. Lucky, let's go we still have 10 minutes to make it there." Humphrey nodded, as the left the room with Kate.

(An hour later)

Humphrey was outside of Sonics, which was a bit awkward considering that Kate walked inside there with a tight shirt. Humphrey waited for a few minutes, until someone sat outside with him. "Hey bro. You got a smoke?" The strange wolf asked.

The grey wolf turned his head to the stranger, and stared at him. "I think I do. Let me check." Humphrey placed his hand in his sweater pocket, and what do you know he does. "Here. Take the box I don't need 'em." The strange white wolf smiled at Humphrey, and thanked him.

"Thanks man, but are you sure you don't need the rest?" Humphrey nodded, and explained why he didn't need them.

"I'm under the age of smoking either way. One of my friends gave them to me, so that's the reason I never opened the cigarette box." He finished, as the door opened revieling Kate with a bag that printed out 'Congratulations'.

Humphrey stood up from where he was sitting, as the stranger came up to Humphrey, and paid him some currency. "Thank you for the box." was the last thing that random stranger said to Humphrey. Kate looked at him confused, but soon shook out the idea.

"Guess who got a job?" The golden wolf asked with joy.

Humphrey chuckled at this, and replied jokingly. "Not me."

Kate giggled at this, and continued. "Well lucky for you I got a job. They're paying me 11.44 an hour."

Humphrey was surprised by this. "They pay you that much?" Kate nodded, as they both began walking to Humphrey's red shinning car.

(A few minutes later)

Humphrey walked up to his room, but was quickly stopped by Eve. "Humphrey. Can you do me a quick favor please?"

"Sure mom, what would you like?" He replied glad to help out.

"Can you go take out the trash for me?" Eve asked once again.

"You already know my answer." Humphrey replied with happiness in his voice. Eve thanked him, then Humphrey walked to the kitchen, and took out the bag of the trash can. Humphrey covered his nose, as he began to walk outside the house with the foul stench of the bag. Going up to the 3 colored bins he opened the brown/black bin and threw it in.

Humphrey squrried into the house, and to his room. Once he got there he threw himself onto the bed. Looking up to the ceiling. He started to think to himself about what had happened today. He got about 100 canadian dollars just by giving some random person a pack cigarettes. Maybe that would make a good job for him, and he would make good money for what he sells.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry about the super late update. Like I said in my profile I lost my computer privileges. Hope to see you guys in the next chapter when ever I make it. If you guys (or girls) would be so kind to review it would be very generous of you to do so. Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day.<strong>


	4. Humphrey's Choice Ch4

Humphrey's Choice Chapter 4

**"In the end we only regret the chances we didn't take." -Unknown**

The young wolf stared at his ceiling with a look of confusion. He had made a odd decision back at the job interview, when he was waiting for Kate, but the strange part of that journey was that he got a few bucks. "What's going on here?" He whispered to himself. "Maybe I just need some rest." The grey wolf added on.

Humphrey shut his sapphire blue eyes, and began to rest. After a few minutes he heard a voice, it sounded just like his own. It echoed through his mind, as it said softly "A scattered dream that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I wanna line the pieces up. Yours and mine." After the soft voice said that a blurry vision came into view.

In this dream he could make out a few familiar people, but had no idea who they were, since it was blurry. Humphrey heard a voice that was comforting, relaxing, and soothing to hear. He instantly wanted to fall to the ground and rest, but instead tears emerged in his eyes.

The voice said to Humphrey, "Humphrey, baby, don't be sad. We'll be back before you know it!" The grey wolf dropped to the floor remembering his mother's last echoing voice.

"Son we need you to be strong for us. If you need anything just contact the Jackson family. We love you son." Covering his face he still remembered the raspy shakey voice of his father, but what about his younger sister?

"Hummy! Be bwave for me pwes. Pwomise me that you will still wov me when I get back from United States. Don't cwy Hummy." His sister placed her comforting hand on his shoulder, and started vanishing with the others. He sniffed, as he whipped his tears. The grey wolf with red eyes then spoke back to his 3 year old sister.

"I promise Justice," He promised his sister. "And I still love you." Humphrey was starting to be shaken awake, as he heard a voice.

"Humphrey wake up. Wake up." His eye lids opened, and it revealed two blue orbs. His vision focused on the one who woke him up, which was Kate. "Humphrey come on dinner's ready." The grey wolf nodded, moved out of bed. "I'll meet you out there." Kate responded.

Humphrey didn't say anything, until he stood up. "I promise baby sister. I'll be an artist, so I can complete your dream job." He said, and whipped his last tear.

(Time Skip: Midnight)

Humphrey awoke to the sound of water hitting the ground, but it was inside the house. He imagined that someone was taking a shower. His eyes directed his vision toward the clock which labeled out '3:17 a.m.'

Confused by this person's actions he stood up from his bed, and walked toward his door. Silently he opened the door, and looked around. Just like he suspected he found the bathroom light on. Creeping up to the bathroom door he knocked on it. "Who's in there?" He asked wanting to know who was occupying the shower.

"It's Kate." She whispered. "I'm going to work at 4, so I need to get ready." Humphrey guessed she didn't know who it was, so he continued to asked questions.

"When do you have your day's off?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Can I come in and grab my toothbrush?"

Kate was shocked by this, and replied embarrassed. "Sure, but don't look. The door's open."

"I promise not to look Kate." Humphrey promised, as he opened the door facing the floor. Opening the cabinet, he grabbed his blue toothbrush, and a mint toothpaste.

Kate opened the curtain just enough to pop her head through, and saw Humphrey. "Humphrey? What are you doing?"

The grey wolf covered his eyes, and lifted his toothbrush. "Getting my toothbrush." He replied smiling.

The golden wet wolf giggled, and stepped out the shower. "Need something else?"

(Time skip: Morning [Sorry about that xD])

It was 7 am when Humphrey woke up again. Everyone was asleep even for Kate who slept nude under his blanket. He slowly got out of bed, and headed toward the garage. One he got to the garage he opened opened the door to his red shinning car, and drove off toward Garth's house.

(Scene Skip: Garth's house)

Arriving at Garth's mystical house he got out his ride, and jogged to his door. After a few seconds of ringing the door bell, Garth came out wondering why I was here. "What are you doing here?"

Humphrey had a serious face, and nodded his head. "I agree on us being partners Garth." The flaming brown wolf grinned, and motioned with his head.

"Come with me." Garth replied, leading Humphrey toward the basement. "Why do you need the money bro?"

Humphrey closed the basement door, and followed Garth down the stairs. "I need it for more art materials."

"Ahhh still wanting to complete that promise to your sister?" Humphrey nodded at this, as the green eyed wolf turned on the lights revieling many kinds of drugs.

"How does your father not find this?" The blue eyed wolf asked.

"It's called a secret panel, and the correct key. Plus he's out on vacay for a few months." Garth explained.

"So how much are for each drug?" Humphrey asked scouting around.

"They are all different prices, and first you start with the basics like always. Weed." He states pulling an ounce of bud. "For this small ounce is about 20 bucks, and for a whole joint is about 70." He replied.

"So do you want to continue on being partners. It's a 2 year contract, and you have to agree on the terms." Garth made sure of this, and Humphrey agreed.

The maker pulled out a piece of paper with terms on it. At the bottom it printed out 'sign here'. After reading the terms, the new dealer signed it. "Well I guess we'll be working from here on out." Humphrey said grabbing about a pound of weed. "I'll be back in about a week with the money, and the left over weed if there is any."

Garth smiled, as Humphrey left the premises in his new car.

**Sorry if the story is getting shorter. It's just that I had to get an ear pricing. Since it was for too expensive I had to do it homemade. It hurt more than getting burned 'cause I got burned on the inside literally. I was pissed since I had no ice. :'c I only got one down, and it came out worse than I expected. I now have to wait until the hole closes, and get professional. My ear :'c . Anyways hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the reviews last chapter. I was really happy to see them, and a smile appeared on my face. Please review, and I'll see you next week. (maybe)**


	5. Humphrey's Choice Ch5

Humphrey's Choice Ch. 5

**"Don't complain about things you're not willing to change." **

Humphrey was in a dark alley way, waiting for his buyer. He had a pound of weed, which was too much, but was going to get payed $1000 for it. That's what he had in his bag behind him, and in his left pocket held a pistol. The black pistol was only for safety reasons.

Just as the grey shaded wolf was about to sit down someone came into the alley way. This man was around the age of 30. He wore a tan coat, and carried a case with him. Humphrey didn't like the man looked, but he needed the money. He walked over to him meeting him half way.

"Hey kid. Are you the one that's selling that good stuff?" The random man asked in a raspy voice.

Humphrey smirked, and pulled out the pound from his bag. "Yes sir. It was weighed perfectly, so you don't have less or more." The man smirked as well, and he placed the case down. He kicked it over to Humphrey.

Humphrey crouched down and opened the case. It was full of money. He went through it checking if there was a bomb in it. Luckily he didn't find one, but there was a small box opened. It looked like it could fit a pistol. Quickly he moved to the side, hearing a gun shot. "I like you kid. You're a smart one, but hand it over now."

'Dumb ass doesn't know I have a gun on me.' Humphrey stared him down, as he did what he was told. He threw the bag over to his direction, but before it landed in his hands he reacted by pulling out his own gun and shooting his leg. The coated man fell to the ground grunting.

"You're not the only one with a weapon." Humphrey walked up to him, and stepped on the arm carrying the pistol. "I'll let you live since I'm not a killer." He applied more pressure into that arm, and his hand weakened letting go of the gun. "Thank you." Humphrey replied picking it up. While he was picking it up he pistol whipped him making him knockout.

He didn't stay much longer. All he did was patch up the man on the floor, and taking both the money and weed.

(Time Skip: Garth's House)

Humphrey pulled into the driveway of Garth's house, and shut the engine off. He didn't see any cars in the parkway, or the driveway. He thought that no one was home, but it didn't matter. Humphrey walked up to the door, and knocked hoping Garth would come out.

"HOLD ON!" He heard Garth yell from his basement. Humphrey didn't have time for this, so he just opened the door with the key that lay under his mat.

"I'm coming in Garth. It's Humphrey!" Garth sighed with relief thinking it was his parents.

"Come on down." Humphrey walked down stairs into the basement carrying the case full of money, and the bag. "What's in there?"

Humphrey threw the bag to Garth, and placed the case full of money down. "I was in a deal not too long ago, and he tried to kill me. Luckily his dumb ass forgot to take out the box in the case. So we have less money, but at least we still have the weed right?"

"Damn are you alright? Did you kill him?" Garth asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, and no I didn't kill him. I patched him up before I left. I also grabbed his gun." Humphrey pulled out the silver colt out of his back pocket, and showed it to him. "How much do you want the gun for?"

"I'll pay you 100 with the gun, and bullets." Humphrey nodded his head, and gave it to Garth. Humphrey split the profit they made which was 50 50 for them, but since Garth bought the gun. He would have to give Humphrey a 100. Humphrey gained 570, and Garth gained 370.

"Need me to sell something else?" Garth looked around his lab, and found some crystallized drug in a small packet. He picked up 10 bags of these, and gave them to Humphrey.

"Each bag is going to cost at least 150." Humphrey was shocked by this.

"Why the hell is an ounce of meth so much?" He asked lifting a bag up.

"It's because it's strong. See you next time." Garth responded. Humphrey rushed to his car. Once he got to his car he left, but making sure the door was locked.

(Time skip: Home)

The grey wolf arrived home at the time 7:30 p.m. He walked in being met by Kate. "Hey Kate how are you?" By the looks of it she didn't look too happy.

"Humphrey how could you?" Humphrey was shocked, but tried to play it cool. "How dare you leave the house without me." Kate responded laughing.

'Damn it Kate! You scared the hell outta me!' He yelled in his thoughts. "Damn Kate you had me worried there."

Kate just laughed it off. "Come on love bug let's go upstairs, and get ready. We're going to a party today." Humphrey sighed. Humphrey wasn't a party guy.

"Do I have to? You know I'm not much of a party person." Kate looked at him, and made a deal.

"Okay you won't have to go to a party if you make a painting of me. Deal?" Humphrey chuckled at this.

"Easy enough. Deal." Kate threw out a bit more words before leaving.

"A realistic painting." Humphrey then damned himself, before he left upstairs getting ready to paint.

Humphrey placed on some loud music before he got to painting. He picked out a large paper 36 by 36. He grabbed a pencil, and a picture of Kate. He glanced at the picture, and back at paper. His hand moved freely, as he began drawing shapes. After drawing a few shapes here and there, he switched the position of the pencil. His hand moved as swift as you can imagine. The hand moved quickly once he finished the top circle you could see a face drawn in. After a few minutes he had the finished the whole image, but was not complete. "Just an hour and I'm finished." He said to himself. Now he began slowing down.

He grabbed a paint brush, and began painting in the shapes he made. After 20 minutes he finished the coloring, and now he needs to finish the shading. Shading is the hardest part of a picture. Once he finished the shading he smiled at the picture he made. He looked at the clock and it said 9 p.m. Kate opened the door, and saw Humphrey finish his painting. "So what do you think?"

Kate's jaw popped open. "Humphrey this is amazing." Humphrey looked at it and smirked.

"I could do better, but I didn't have enough time. These kinds of projects take forever to finish. More like months." Humphrey replied happy to see a fast painting of Kate. "You can take this to your room once it drys up." He jumped onto his bed, and replied. "Now if you excuse me I have some sleep to catch up on." He chuckled.

"Alright sleepy head I'll see you some other time." Kate left, and he began to sleep in his comfortable bed.

**You might think this is the end of the day, but I can assure you there is more to this abstract day. Thank you for reading the chapter, please review, and I will see you next time. Have an amazing Christmas!**


End file.
